Once more around the time stream
by malith13
Summary: Voldemort won the war. his reign as supreme ruler was amazing until after 500 years he realized the wizard population was inbreeding to much and there were very few humans left too. His only recourse was to enlist the help of Harry Potter, his last horcux, and go back in time to stop him self. However mucking in time is always dangerous. Which he learns shortly after returning. AU


**Chapter 1**

 **"Expelliarmus!"** Harry shouted. He had no idea how this person who looked suspiciously like a slightly older version of the shade he met a few weeks ago in that dank chamber under the school. The other man calmly side stepped the spell.

Voldemort had forgotten how brash and hasty his companion was when he was younger. While it was amusing to spar with someone so unafraid he was not serving his plans for being here. His modified legilimens spell let him see an attackers thoughts. The duel perception had taken a decade to master but he was Lord Voldemort after all. Quickly growing tired of this little dance he stopped avoiding Harry's rather well cast, for a second year, disarming charm.

"Enough! We must speak." Chaining silent a muscle freezing spell, again modify to leave the facial muscles alone and a silent shield charm. He watched as His emerald eyed target's body locked up and the scarlet light hit his shield suddenly pulsing a brilliant golden. ' _Bollocks'_ flashed across his and the mind of Harry threw his legilimens link before they were both struck by the pulse. The time traveling former ruler of the world felt no different but then why was the world sudden so much bigger.

"Argh, what have you done you insufferable child?" Quickly conjuring a mirror Voldemort took in his now long raven tresses and emerald eyes. As his eyes traveled lower he noticed his tailored robe hugging curvy hips and a slight bust. His sleak male lines were gone. He had been turned into a girl! Mind racing all he could do was turn to glare at the boy across from him still locked in his spell's magic.

"YOU TURNED ME INTO A GIRL!" oh he was so going to lock potter up for another 1000 years. Why had he thought this was a good idea? Oh yes, end of civilization and the human and magical race. As his temper cooled down he noticed under Harry's baggy and overly worn clothes he could see the same curves, eyes and hair style. They looked like twins now.

Harry watched the older Tom Riddle turned into a girl rage for a moment. He was completely shocked. He could feel his body lock up and knew he could talk but the situation was just so bizarre even by his standards. Suddenly his brain burned and his mind was on fire. Both Harry and Voldemort screamed raw ragged screams of pure pain. It felt like the basilisk had bitten into his brain and filled his head with the poison. His brain was feeling twice as big as it should be and then he felt something sear into his soul and attach its self.

Watching the changed body that he knew was once Voldemort hold her head and collapse screaming, the spell holding him in place suddenly lifted and Harry collapsed as well. The pain was unfortunately not enough to render him unconscious. He tried to stand and ended up crawling towards the body that had just attacked him.

A shuttering breath, a soft and sweet voice suddenly came from her body, "Haley, why do I feel so cold inside?"

Quickly scurrying over to his sister...no, her sister…no, Voldemort's changed body, Harry grabbed her hand and held it, "Shh, Amy we will figure this out. We always do. No one can stop the Potter twins." She quipped. Wait who were the Potter twins? Haley was an only child. Harry looked down at Amaryllis, her twin sister. Haley groaned softly, why did his head hurt so much?

Amy's body kept switching between violent shutters and scarily rigid. Her breath was coming in shallow gasps. Amy's eyes snapped open but they were not the same soft sparkling emeralds full of love that Haley was used to. These eyes where cold, flinty, and they scared Haley.

A hard voice came from her sister's body, "I am lord Voldemort, Ruler of the world, master of time, and you will submit to me."

Amy's eyes shifted again back to their normal soft and happy look, "Ha-Haley, what's wrong? I don't feel good." Harry could feel Amy's pulse weaken as she held her sisters in her lap.

Haley watched the eyes shift again to the hardness before but dimmer this time. "th-this is my body. I, Volde-, comman…you…lea…" Haley could feel tears running down his cheeks.

Crying out, " _STOP!_ Stop it…your killing…" Her world suddenly faded to black but quickly was filled with a soft white light that seemed to come from everywhere. Harry was no longer sitting with her sister in her lap. She was standing, with Amy beside her, and the man that had been there to begin with. There was a golden threaded chain connecting the three of them.

"Interesting." He drawled out. Haley's head still hurt. The man looked around at their setting and fingered the golden chain gently.

"Haley?" Amy looked at her sister and to the man. "Why is she fluctuating like that?" right now she was more concerned for her sister than what was happening. She watched as Haley seamed to shift between herself and something more masculine but Amy could still see all of their Potter traits in her sister's boy form; Wild hair, emerald eyes, and raven locks. Amy decided she didn't care what was going on, Haley had held her in the other place and now it was her turn. Wrapping her arms around Haley's shoulder she held on tight. She could feel the muscles shift to more bulky and back to her sister's lithe grace.

The man stepped up close and leaned down to look Haley in the eye before calmly stating, "Harry stop focusing on the details. Stop fighting the memories. Listen to my voice. Feel Amy's arms around you. Focus on this moment."

Haley let out a few shuttering breaths before pulling her hands away from the sides of her head. She looked between her sister, Voldemort, and her hands as they fluctuated less and less until the stopped settling on her normal girl hands.

"What happened?" She looked up at Voldemort. Her stare was half accusing and half pleading he had information. One arm slipped around her sister and held her close. Haley needed the anchor as the mixed memories were threating to flood her mind again.

"Well, for expediency sake I will stick to the short version for now. I do believe we will have plenty time for the long version later. I am lord Voldemort. I won our little war over 1000 years ago. I ruled the world with an iron fist. A bit to iron. I realized the human race would be extinct with-in another century because of my actions. Putting down attempted revolts and such. With the help of a future Harry Potter…" Haley flinched at the sound of her alternate form's name, "I devised a spell to come and help him stop myself. I tried to talk to him only to have him attack me in self-defense. A laudable attempt. However doomed against my magnificence. I had forgotten about our twined cores. So with a combination of temporal energy, twin cores, and legilimens link I created. Time seems to have corrected the potential catastrophic events before I managed to dissipate the temporal field."

The girls struggled a little to deal with the higher end concepts of both physics and magic but they managed well enough. "Yeah, but what does that all mean." They chirped out at the same time. They looked in to matching emerald sparkling eyes and giggled. Voldemort just sighed and thought this was going to be a long existence.

"That means…due to Harry's or now Haley's and I's rather explosive nature of our wands fighting each other, Time has turned my body in to Amaryllis' body. Turned my legilimens link in to a very powerful twin bond. And I…" Voldemort let out a heavy sigh, "am back to being a horcux again. Stuck in Amaryllis' mind it seems. While you Haley have the complete set of your's and Harry's memories."

Haley's Harry memories floated to the surface adding isolation to the feelings this man had caused when he tried to kill them twice in their first two years. "How do we know you're not here to kill us?"

Voldemort ground out a sigh and tried to remain calm, "because if I wanted to I could." He grabbed the golden chain and sent a pulse of magic down its length causing the two girls to gasp in pain. He grunted with the back lash of pain. "However I did not live for a thousand years to suicide myself on a couple of teenagers who are my only means of survival right now."

Twin sets of emerald orbs glared at him for a moment, "so you really are here to help us stop you?" Amy asked. Haley just glared at him more before she sent her own magic pulsing along the cord. Just enough to cause Voldemort to wince before she calmly stated, "Just remember this is a two way street."

"Dually noted." Maybe he could work with these girls. Haley at least learned quickly.

"Also you were calling yourself Voldemort. If we are going to be stuck with you, that stops now. Voldemort is all of ours enemy, you will be Tom." She coldly stated

The newly christened Tom sighed in his own now non-existent head, infuriating Potters, "Now I suggest we leave this mind scape and return to home. I'm sure our bodies will attract quite a bit of attention." Tom looked at Haley, waiting. Amy looked back and forth wondering what was supposed to happen.

"What?!" Haley nearly shouted after a few moments.

Tom sighed, he had a feeling he was going to be doing that a lot now. "Focus your mind and your magic on where we were before we came here. It should return us." Tom watched as Haley scrunched up her face and her brow furrowed in deep concentration. It was cute in an exasperating sort of way.

Haley cracked one eye open expecting to see something other than the blank space they were in. Huffing in annoyance she looked at the other two people nearby wondering what went wrong. Both girls saw a look of irritation flit threw Tom's eyes before he knelt inform of Haley.

"Close your eyes." He voice was far calmer than it had yet been. "Take a slow breath. See yourself and your sister. See her in your lap. See the street we were on. Feel the breeze on your skin. Remember each little detail as best as you can." She felt his voice wash over her mind as she could see the scene. "Now hold that image and focus on your magic, see that bright ball with in you. Now push the two together."

Haley felt something spark with in her and reach out. Just as quickly she felt the light kiss of a breeze on her check and her sister against her hands. Gasping she let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. She looked down and Amy was back in her lap.

"Well that seemed to work. We should get back before we get in trouble." The girls helped each other to stand. Haley took a moment to look at her sister. Amaryllis was both intimately familiar and a complete stranger at the same time to her.

Her Harry perception studied this girl, taking in the various aspects and wondering at the end of the isolation. Her Haley perception saw her sister and the bond they always had that got them threw the trial that was the Dursley's and the isolation at school.

"Come on Amy, let's get back to the house." Haley turned and started walking before she heard a hard cuss and sigh. Turning around she saw Amy stumble.

"Tom stop interfering." Amy said quietly. Haley just watched her sister.

"No it is not your body…" Amy almost growled out as she tossed her dark locks back in silent frustration. Haley fought down a snicker as she watched.

"I'm warning you…" Amy was looking off slightly to the left but not seeing anything. Haley's growing duel perception was both concerned and amused. Filtering threw her Harry memories was concern for another human who may be as hurt as him. Her normal filter as Haley was coming to think of it was amused at how silly her sister was looking.

"Tom…" Amy said is such a silky sweet voice that Haley was suddenly shocked. Amy's voice dropped even lower and turned deadly cold. "Back…off…now!" Haley was slightly scared by her sister. Amy turned to her twin and grinned' "Sometimes you just gotta learn how to deal with former Dark Lords."

Tom stepped back from the forefront of Amy's mind and was both a little shocked and surprised. She had taken control so quickly and efficiently. She had turned her magic inward and pushed him back to his little corner. Both newly made girls seamed to learn quick. Something his Harry never seemed to do. Just maybe the three of them could pull this off. He had expected to simply come back, talk to Harry, Destroy his counter parts Horcuxes, and help Harry finish off his doppelganger. His plans had shatter the second he woke up in that mindscape of Haley's. He really didn't want to have to possess the little girl permanently. He had no desire to be a teenager again much less a girl. Not after almost 1100 years of life as one of the most powerful wizards of all time. He wasn't counting his years as a horcrux. Now he dared to hope and plan again and a new body shouldn't be too much of a price to pay for his help. He extended his presence again, not enough to take control or alert Amy, just enough to be able to see out of her eyes. It was like watching a first person movie, a very boring movie of a girl walking and talking to her sister about trivial things.

Haley was again both surprised and comforted by dueling sets of memory filters. How one set could want her to pull away from this girl and the other had complete and total faith they would never not be by each other's side. The walk back to their house helped solidify her new perceptions and the harry perception faded a little. Even if the memories where still there.

The twined raven haired almost teens passed along the edge of a park near their house and saw Dudley and his gang destroying some piece of property. They knew as long as long as they got back before he did that was once less thing to be yelled at for. Not that they wouldn't get yelled at any way.

After a pleasant walk discussing nothing of real importance, just friends and school work and such. The two girls arrived back at the house they were supposed to call home but had never managed to be able too. They walked in the door and barely managed to close it before they heard a loud' "GIRLS!"

Both girls looked at each other and gave twined almost silent sighs. As calmly as they could they walked in to the living room where their uncle Vernon was sitting on the couch. Both sets of emerald eyes flicked to the full brandy glass and gave an internal sigh, they had made it before he got too far into his drink.

"Where have you been?" he demanded.

"Out walking." They chorused. They had learned if only one of them answered, Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia would assume the other one was trying to hide something. They would both then attack them with harsh questions. So they had learned to speak in stereo. Personally they hated it but found it slightly endearing from the Weasley twins. Halley Stumbled a little due to her Harry memories and the thoughts of utter isolation. However, she could also feel Amy sending feelings along their twin bond to help her. "We saw Dudley and his friends in the park." Comments about Dudley being a good boy also distracted the two relatives.

"Your chores…" Vernon drawled out darkly.

"Done Uncle Vernon." The two girls stated as calmly as they could.

"Mow?"

"First thing this morning."

"Weed the garden?"

"After mowing."

"Wash the windows?"

"After the weeds."

"Kitchen?"

"After our outside chores."

"Living room?"

"An hour ago."

Vernon grunted and the girls knew that was the best they would get as well as a dismissal. They scampered upstairs to there room. The girls closed the door to their room and gave a sigh of relief. After last summer they were sure that Vernon would try and lock them up again. Apperently he had come to the conclusin that it was futil and didnt want any more random owls. So as long as the girls did their exhastive list of chores they where left alone. Dudley could still manage to get them in trouble when his gang forced him to over come his fear of them. Oh well, six weeks more and they would be back at Hogwarts.

Amy's eyes suddenly locked on her sisters, "Haley, he didnt know., or maybe he didnt care." Haley could only nod and begin to wonder. Would they meet any one who remebered Harry?

She said as much to her sister and was jst about to ask when a slightly muffled voice touched each of their minds. It was going to take some getting used to having Tom in their heads. "i doubt we ill have amany problems unless we tell people. I would immagine most mentally stable indivuals will have been altered to only see the _Girls-who-lived_." Toms stated with an amusd chuckle lacing his mental voice.

"That was strange." Amy groaned. She shook her head and stared at there bed. " probabaly should turn in get started on our chores early and try and finish up some homework.

Hally looked between her sister and the bed. Her harry perception was used to having that bed all to him self. Her new perception could not imagine it any other way that being crammed in close with her sister.

Tom watched threw Amy's eyes and felt along the bond to Haley. He was rapidly getting used to his new existance, bt he didnt think he could stand to watch these girls live in a situation even worse than the orphanage he grew up in. He would have to come up with a plan.


End file.
